The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of carnation or pinks from the genus Dianthus and given the cultivar name ‘Cranberry Cocktail’ previously known only internally by the breeder code 11-137-01. The new plant was the result of an intentional cross on May 19, 2011 by the inventor between Dianthus ‘WP Passion’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,440 as the female or seed parent and ‘Devon Flavia’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,903 as the male or pollen parent. Seeds of the cross were harvested Jun. 21, 2011. The new hybrid was first isolated from trials at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. during the summer of 2012 as a single seedling clone and given the breeder number 11-137-01 during the remaining evaluation processes. Dianthus ‘Cranberry Cocktail’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2012 using traditional shoot tip cutting procedures and found to reproduce plants that are identical and exhibit all the characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of Dianthus ‘Cranberry Cocktail’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.